La Sonrisa del Diablo
by eos nicte
Summary: La subinspectora Caroline Forbes encuentra en la ciudad a Niklaus Mikaelson, el jefe de la mafia Gemini, y no puede desaprovechar esa oportunidad para intentar que acceda a un interrogatorio voluntario. **Secuela de Live and Let Die, capítulo 4. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es de mi autoría.

 _Esta historia participa en"Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 ** _Secuela_ _del capítulo 4 de_ _Live and Let Die,_** _"Masquerade", fic de mi autoría que podéis encontrar en mi perfil._

* * *

 _._

 **La Sonrisa del Diablo**

 _ **capítulo 1**_

 _._

Caroline bajó los escalones de su apartamento. Tenía colgada al hombro una bolsa de deporte en la que llevaba el uniforme de policía, solo vestía los pantalones del uniforme, el resto de su ropa era la típica que llevaría cualquier chica joven. Nadie que la viera y no la conociera sospecharía que era la subinspectora de la Comisaría de Policía de Chicago. Llegó al rellano de su edificio y sostuvo la puerta para salir, sin derramar ni una gota del vaso de café que llevaba en la misma mano. En la otra mano llevaba el informe de la muerte de su compañero Tom Avery. Continuó andando por la calle enfrascada en el informe, intentando descifrar alguna pista o intentar entender quién podría haber hecho una cosa así.

Cuando llegó a su coche abrió la puerta del conductor de forma automática y puso su bolsa de deporte en el asiento contiguo. Dando un último vistazo al informe y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad encendió el motor. En cuanto arrancó el pequeño coche urbano se obligó a despegar la mirada de los papeles, suspirando; después de todo ella no era una máquina, y pese a lo que sus compañeros creyeran, tenía sentimientos, tal vez demasiados.

Eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana y todavía faltaba casi una hora para que su horario de trabajo empezara oficialmente. Tal vez… tal vez podía relajarse. Sí, le sentaría bien, notaba un nudo de angustia e incomprensión a la altura de la garganta y agradecería borrar de su mente por un momento el rostro de Tom Avery. Encendió la radio, y una rítmica canción de pop hizo que alejara su mente del recuerdo. Bien.

Incomprensiblemente, casi veinte minutos después su cuerpo frenó el vehículo sin que ella lo pretendiera. Dios… no se había dado cuenta de su respiración angustiada. ¿Dónde narices estaba? Es decir, sabía que estaba en Chicago, pero estaba varias manzanas más allá del centro. Caroline suspiró. Sí, había pretendido ir a la comisaría una hora antes, necesitaba analizar el informe de Avery con detenimiento, pero su mente inconscientemente la había llevado a patrullar las calles con su coche.

Caroline se enderezó en el asiento del conductor y tomó el volante con más fuerza; necesitaban interrogar a los delincuentes habituales, así es que buscaría sospechosos por los alrededores. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Bajó algo el volumen de la radio y continuó mirando a su alrededor con disimulo. Atravesó todo West Loop y no vio ninguna cara habitual, simplemente uno o dos tipos con multas de velocidad, nada importante. Se adentró por United Center y lo recorrió entero, donde sólo vio a un chaval que pertenecía a lo más bajo de la Gemini, un simple camello de poca monta; con seguridad ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus jefes.

—Joder —masculló Caroline golpeando el volante ligeramente. Su hora de trabajo se acercaba y no tenía a nadie a quién interrogar, ningún hilo del que tirar, ninguna pista útil en el caso de asesinato de un policía.

Respiró hondo y se dijo a sí misma que debía tranquilizarse; está bien, se dirigiría a la comisaría y mandaría a sus patrullas a buscar sospechosos. Caroline alargó la mano hasta su vaso de café, se lo llevó a los labios y lo inclinó para dar un sorbo. _Mierda_ , gruñó comprobando que no quedaba ni una gota. Está bien, compraría un café Large –con una gota de leche y un poco de nuez moscada-, y entonces iría a la comisaría. Sí.

Condujo un par de manzanas más hasta que encontró una plaza de aparcamiento frente a una cafetería en el barrio de Little Italy. No se molestó en ocultar su bolsa de deporte, ese no era el centro de la ciudad pero no era un mal barrio, y paseó con rapidez por la calle. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería con desinterés, al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba por su bolso intentando encontrar la cartera. Llaves de casa, toallitas, pañuelos, botellín de agua, llaves del coche, crema de manos, loción antibacteriana, pintalabios, llaves de la comisaría, placa… ¡Por fin, cartera! Sonrió al tiempo que chocaba contra alguien.

—Perdona —pronunció con cierta vergüenza, recogiendo su cartera del suelo.

—Perdone, agente Forbes —canturreó ante ella un hombre alto y corpulento.

Caroline tragó saliva. Niklaus Mikaelson. Ese era el chico ante ella, el hombre que manejaba el entero clan Gemini: Niklaus Mikaelson. Por si no hubiera sido suficiente el modo totalmente intrusivo en que la miraba, y su sonrisa socarrona para darse cuenta de que la había reconocido, la había llamado por su nombre. Al menos por el nombre que él conocía. Un segundo después la subinspectora se dijo que no debería dejarle ver su sorpresa y mucho menos el impulso de alejarse de él que sentía. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente no tuviera otra oportunidad de encontrarse con el cabecilla de la Gemini fuera de los barrios, por lo tanto no tendrían otra oportunidad de interrogarlo por voluntad propia.

De cualquier modo, necesitaba que colaborara, sí, pero también que no olvidara que ella era la ley. Así es que tragó saliva y adoptó una actitud algo altiva para intentar parecer más profesional, o al menos para ocultar el… miedo que le despertaba aquel sujeto.

—Mikaelson —soltó ella a modo de saludo—. Qué oportuno encontrarnos. Tengo un caso menor y estamos haciendo algunas preguntas a las caras habituales en comisaría. Nos vendría bien tu participación. ¿Sería un problema para ti? —comentó quitándole importancia al asunto, intentando parecer casual, rezando porque de esa forma le acompañara por su propia voluntad.

Ante ella y a cada palabra que Caroline iba diciendo Klaus clavaba más su mirada en ella y engrandecía su sonrisa, haciendo que la cicatriz que tenía en la comisura se hundiera más en su rostro, alargando su boca, haciéndolo aún más terrorífico. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que, agente Forbes —rasgó su voz en un tono de infinita diversión y sarcasmo—, ¿intenta decirme que tienen un caso que los tiene con el agua al cuello y como no tienen ni puta idea de quién es el culpable están interrogando a los delincuentes habituales? Yo diría que están jodidos, pero... acepto. Cualquier cosa por ayudar— volvió a sonreír el muy cretino, fingiendo una benevolencia eterna.

Caroline no pudo evitar pestañear intentando defenderse de ese tipo. Mikaelson la había pillado al vuelo, claro, y además no tenía pelos en la lengua ni escrúpulo alguno para hacérselo saber. Al contrario, parecía que aquel mafioso disfrutaba poniéndola nerviosa.

—Gracias. Y… y no estamos "jodidos" —matizó Caroline con retintín, poniendo su cara de sabionda. Necesitaba reafirmar su postura de policía, si no aquel delincuente la tomaría por el pito del sereno.

—No, amor, a ti nadie te "joden"—murmuró Klaus con la voz ronca, dando un paso hacia ella, haciendo de eso algo totalmente íntimo e intrusivo.

El mafioso la miraba fijamente a los ojos con intensidad, y Caroline rezó en su interior por no haberse sonrojado, porque había entendido perfectamente el matiz sexual que acababa de darle ese tipo a la frase que ella misma había usado. Tragó saliva manteniendo el tipo.

—Si no es demasiada molestia debes llevar puestas las esposas durante todo el proceso, es el protocolo —le informó Caroline con amabilidad, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Klaus soltó una leve carcajada, consciente de las intenciones de la rubita. Pero a él no podía engañarle, él podía leer en su mirada y su rostro lo abochornada que se sentía. Bien. Eso estaba muy pero que muy bien.

Caroline dio gracias al cielo de que aquel tipo le tendiera las muñecas sin más necesidad de palabras, a pesar de que no dejara de atravesarla con la mirada.

—Eh… Las-las llevo en el coche. Si me acompañas por favor —habló con aplomo. Al tiempo que se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería sin darle tiempo a responder. Debía parecer decidida.

Por suerte Niklaus la siguió hasta su coche sin faltar a su palabra y sin hacerle perder la única oportunidad que tendría de interrogar al jefe de la Gemini. Y por suerte ella era lo suficientemente maniática como para haber instalado rejas a la parte trasera de su pequeño coche. Haciendo posible que llevara a un sospechoso si era necesario.

Le colocó las esposas intentando no rozarle la piel, pero en un descuido sintió el tenue roce de sus dedos contra la muñeca de Niklaus, de piel morena y varonil.

—Disculpa—musitó a media voz, maldiciéndose al instante siguiente. A lo mejor él ni siquiera se había percatado.

—Ha sido un placer —la provocó Klaus, al tiempo que ella le ayudaba a entrar en el coche, obligándose a mantener la compostura y no darle un empujón o insultarle, como estaba deseando hacer.

Si ese tipo no le aterrara sus palabras tal vez hubieran despertado su interés, tal vez incluso la hubieran hecho temblar, pero le tenía miedo, y con razón. En cuanto Caoline se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha pudo observarle por un momento a través del espejo retrovisor. Niklaus Mikaelson era musculoso, y una camiseta y una cazadora de cuero negras le cubrían el torso y los brazos, pero ella sabía que estaban cubiertos de tatuajes. Así lo decían las fotos que tenían de una de sus estancias en la cárcel. Sin embargo sí que podía ver la totalidad de su cuello surcada por dibujos de tinta negra: enredaderas, telarañas, una mujer, un corazón, una calavera, lo que parecía ser una medalla militar en la nuca, y una corona claramente tatuada con una G en el centro a un lado de su cuello. Por si fuera poco una lágrima negra tatuada bajo su ojo izquierdo. Dios mío…

Caroline sintió que Niklaus se había percatado de su mirada, y podía jurar que la observaba con diversión, pero ella ya había apartado sus ojos hacia la carretera que tenía delante. Sabía lo que aquella lágrima tatuada significaba, y era consciente de que Niklaus Mikaelson había matado a muchas personas, pero ver aquella muestra de que se enorgullecía de ello… Volvió a dirigir la mirada al retrovisor fingiendo que se trataba de una cuestión de vigilancia. Sí, no había duda, los ojos azules de Niklaus la examinaban con escrutinio y diversión. Eso, además de la cicatriz que tenía en la comisura derecha dibujando una inquietante sonrisa eterna en su rostro, lo hacía parecer totalmente terrorífico. Y aunque el hoyuelo de su barbilla y su pelo rubio ligeramente revuelto pretendieran darle un aspecto de ángel ese tipo sólo podía parecer un ángel caído. Un demonio.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _el siguiente y último capítulo está casi preparado, mañana verá la luz._

 _se agradecen vuestros reviews, opiniones y demás._


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a "_ _ **Delena is real"**_ _como regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste!_

 _Disculpas por haber tardado mucho más de lo que dije. Se ve que no lo tenía tan claro como pensaba._

 _Aviso: sé que dije que esto es un twoshot, pero una amiga me ha pedido que lo haga longfic, como continuación/inspiración de mi fic_ _ **Live and Let Die**_ _(del que este es secuela). No lo voy a continuar por el momento, pero sé que en un futuro lo haré, a medida que avance en la otra historia (pues esta sería como la segunda parte). -gracias por la recomendación, noe! n.n-_

* * *

 _._

 **La Sonrisa del Diablo**

 ** _capítulo 2_**

.

Klaus observaba cada movimiento de la agente desde la parte trasera del coche. Casi soltó una carcajada al recordar la cara que había puesto esa chica en cuanto él la llamó por su nombre. Se había quedado helada al darse cuenta de que él la había reconocido. Había temblado como un pajarito. Klaus sonrió moviendo sus muñecas, haciendo que las esposas sonaran, poniendo nerviosa a la agente.

Definitivamente ese no era su sitio, no podía negar que la chica era profesional y tenía valor, pero sencillamente era demasiado delicada para estar entre tipos como él. De repente Caroline Forbes se metió en el aparcamiento de la comisaría, y en cuanto el coche se detuvo la agente le abrió la puerta unos segundos más tarde.

—Ya hemos llegado —pronunció con firmeza pero algo de amabilidad al mismo tiempo.

¡Ja! Aquella plaquita parecía intentar convencerle de que no le afectaba su presencia, intentaba fingirse indiferente ante su mirada, pero no se podía engañar a alguien como él. Alguien que había levantado un imperio de droga, apuestas, trata de blancas y torturas sabía perfectamente leer la mentira en los ojos de quien tenía enfrente. Y sobre todo… sabía leer el miedo.

Klaus, sin poder contener una perturbadora media sonrisa casi imperceptible, avanzó por el asiento del coche —haciendo silbar la tapicería bajo su peso—, hasta que una de sus botas negro mate golpeó firmemente contra el oscuro asfalto. Se movía con estudiada lentitud, con la intención de hacer que la agente sintiera que le tenía bajo control. Cuando Klaus salió por completo del coche y se estiró en toda su altura, pudo ver que la agente sentía exactamente la confianza que él quería que sintiera.

Caroline tomó aire algo más segura de sí misma al ver que Niklaus tenía la mirada baja. Parecía que ya se había relajado, lo cual le facilitaba notablemente el enfrentarse a él. Envalentonada, la agente dio un paso hacia él.

—Voltéese, por favor —le ordenó Caroline suavemente para que él se diera la vuelta y así poder sostenerle por las muñecas esposadas hasta meterlo en la comisaría.

Mikaelson le dio la espalda con lentitud y levantó algo las muñecas indicándole a la agente que ya podía agarrarle. Caroline lo sostuvo de forma algo más relajada de lo que recomendaba el protocolo, sosteniéndolo sólo con el pulgar de una mano por la unión de las dos esposas. Comenzaron a andar por el parking, conduciéndole la agente entre los coches con seguridad, todavía con la mano suspendida entre las esposas, junto a las palmas del mafioso pero sin llegar a tocarle.

Medio minuto de silencio después tan sólo le quedaba la mitad del aparcamiento para llegar a la comisaría y poder alejarse de aquel sujeto; porque ella rezaba secretamente por no tener que interrogarle ella misma. Perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, a Caroline se le heló la sangre al sentir los dedos de Niklaus acariciarle la mano.

—No querrás que me escape, Forbes. Cógeme fuerte — murmuró Klaus con la voz ronca y su acento marcado. Al mismo tiempo le agarró los dedos con los suyos, pegando el dorso de la mano de la agente contra sus palmas, obligándola también a pegar su cuerpo a él.

Caroline sintió que un calambre la recorrió entera, y casi empujó a Niklaus, al tiempo que retrocedía varios pasos para alejarse de él. Tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y era incapaz de despegar la vista de la espalda del Gemini. No sabía qué era peor, si la forma en que la había tocado o lo que le había dicho, porque escuchar ese "cógeme fuerte" le había puesto los pelos de punta. Tal vez porque era un tipo de la mafia, a lo mejor era porque le aterraba su cercanía, o puede que… que…

En cuanto Caroline pudo oír la carcajada gutural que soltó el Mikaelson, alzando la vista al frente, sintió que le hervía la sangre. Muy bien, así que toda esa docilidad había sido falsa, ¿no? Muy bien.

—No vuelva a tocarme —pronunció ella llena de seguridad—. ¡Camine!

Klaus todavía soltaba el eco de una carcajada, divertido, y sin duda sonreía triunfal. Parecía que esta vez la agente había optado por seguir el protocolo, porque podía sentir cómo le agarraba con una mano el antebrazo derecho de forma que podría reducirlo si algo ocurría, y con la otra le conducía sosteniéndole con firmeza el hombro izquierdo. Caminaron la distancia que les quedaba hasta la comisaría, ella en un enfurecido silencio, él soltando leves carcajadas.

En cuanto aquella chica abrió la puerta acristalada de la policía Klaus clavó la mirada uno por uno en todos los agentes que alcanzaban a verle. Por supuesto con una sonrisa orgullosa; sabía que no podían echarle el guante, así que ir allí era un recochineo absoluto. Cómo le ponía aquello… En cuanto Klaus sintió que la agente Forbes le sostuvo con mayor firmeza, Klaus se dio cuenta de que ella había cambiado desde hacía unos segundos, y no sólo porque estuviera furiosa con él, sino porque quería causar la impresión de profesionalidad inquebrantable ante sus compañeros. ¡Ja!

—¿Cuál es la sala de interrogatorios, amor? —canturreó Klaus volteándose para dedicarle a la agente una media sonrisa coqueta, divertido —. Yo mismo puedo ir sólo hasta allí para esperarte, rubita.

Pudo sentir cómo ella bufaba tras él fuera de sus casillas, intentando mantenerse serena, y ella casi le zarandeó. Atravesaron la recepción de la comisaría y llegaron a un gran pasillo con varias puertas cada una de un departamento distinto, donde había varios agentes más andando de un lado a otro. A un lado del pasillo frente a una puerta Klaus creyó ver al comisario Salzman. Mmmm… Sí. Sin duda lo era.

—Agente Claire, acompáñelo a la sala 1 —ordenó la gatita que tenía tras él sosteniéndole con fuerza, y al instante una de las plaquitas que correteaba por ahí lo tomó por las muñecas y lo condujo por otro pasillo algo más estrecho y alejado.

Unos segundos después pudo oír al comisario hablar desde su despacho y también la voz de su gatita decir "Niklaus Mikaelson" con un tono de sabionda. Klaus volvió a soltar una carcajada. La agente que le conducía por el pasillo tembló levemente por ello, y lo agarró más fuerte antes de abrir una puerta gris con un cristal que dejaba ver el interior.

—Pase, por favor —ordenó aquella agente con profesionalidad.

Klaus avanzó varios pasos con una leve sonrisa aún en el rostro, sentándose en una de las sillas que había, una a cada lado de una sencilla mesa. Sí, conocía esa habitación. Había pasado varias veces por allí. Seguramente había vivido más interrogatorios que casi cualquier policía de allí. Y aun así casi nunca habían podido empapelarle.

La agente le tomó las manos y comenzó a soltarle las esposas.

—Suave, amor —pronunció él con diversión en voz muy alta.

Sin embargo ella no contestó, sencillamente le terminó de liberar las manos y salió del cuartucho. Klaus pudo oír el cerrojo de la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró y colocó las manos sobre la mesa, uniéndolas en un puño. Bien… Eso no había cambiado en absoluto: una mesa desnuda en medio de la habitación con dos sillas frente a frente; al lado izquierdo estaba la puerta de entrada, y en el lado derecho un falso espejo. Klaus alzó la cabeza y divisó la cámara y el micrófono de seguridad.

Al momento escuchó la puerta del cuartucho crujir a su lado, abriéndose, y Klaus desvió su mirada hasta el puño que formaban sus manos sobre la mesa. El cuadro que conformaba aquella escena podía parecer la de un sospechoso tranquilo, incluso dócil, sin embargo Caroline Forbes empezaba a conocer demasiado bien a Niklaus, y sabía que él era consciente de todos sus movimientos e intenciones.

—Bien, Niklaus Mikaelson, como ha sido informado usted no está acusado de nada y ha aceptado ser interrogado por propia voluntad, ¿no es cierto? —recitó profesional Caroline, todavía en pie, con la vista clavada en la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos.

Si bien es cierto que estaba obligada a informarle sobre su situación, omitió el hecho de que podía abandonar el interrogatorio cuando quisiera. Nadie le retendría allí si quería irse, pero prefería no recordárselo, así es que sencillamente siguió adelante.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió Klaus con tranquilidad, soltando y entrelazando sus dedos una vez más.

—Bien, comencemos.

Dicho eso Caroline se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Klaus. Apoyó la carpeta de papel amarillo sobre la mesa y le tendió al tipo de la Gemini una botella de té; necesitaba que aquel tío les pidiera ir al baño.

—Vaya, gracias —sonrió Niklaus como un lobo, levantando la vista hacia ella. Tomó la botella, se la llevó a los labios y dio varios tragos largos.

—Necesito saber si conoces a este chico —musitó Caroline con estudiado desinterés a la vez que colocaba frente al mafioso una foto de Trevor Porter.

—Es un chaval de mi barrio —comentó con tranquilidad, estirándose en la silla.

—Necesito que me digas algo más, necesito que recuerdes todo lo que sepas de él. Estamos investigando su desaparición. Se llama Trevor Porter, mide 1'85 metros, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos azules —continuó la agente con la perorata, fingiendo una amabilidad que no sentía.

—Sí —murmuró Niklaus dibujando algo de solemnidad en su rostro, aunque claramente era una farsa—. Es el hermano de una chica que conozco: Rose. Estamos todos muy preocupados por el chico.

El interior de Caroline gritaba de furia, era más que obvio por la absoluta tranquilidad en la voz y en el cuerpo de aquel sujeto que sabía exactamente dónde estaba aquel chico. Sin embargo, se obligó a continuar con suavidad. No había duda de que ella preferiría descubrir pistas sobre ese chico, sin embargo aquel interrogatorio no era el importante.

—Bien, necesito que recuerde cuándo le vio por última vez, dónde y en compañía de quién se enc…

La puerta de la sala interrumpió a la agente al abrirse. La inspectora Sommers acababa de entrar como un vendaval, con otra carpeta amarilla en la mano, pero sin rastro alguno de amabilidad. Caroline tomó aire aliviada y alejó la silla unos centímetros de la mesa. Klaus, creyendo que sería alguna becaria en busca de la ayuda de Forbes destensó los hombros y dio varios tragos de té a la botella medio vacía.

—Buenos días —pronunció Jenna con un tono áspero y sin dedicarle una sola mirada al sujeto. Estaba aguantándose, era evidente—. Soy la inspectora Sommers y como sabrá esta es mi compañera la subinspectora Forbes.

Caroline se había entretenido en interrogarle sobre Porter tan sólo para dejarle el trabajo sucio a la inspectora Sommers, no lo podía negar. Por nada del mundo quería tener que preguntarle ella misma a Niklaus Mikaelson sobre el asesinato de Tom Avery. No quería descubrirse ante él así, no quería dejarle ver que aquello era una encerrona para tenerlo controlado y hacerle cantar. No quería hacerle ver que le había engañado para que se metiera en la comisaría por propia voluntad.

—¿Qué puede decirme de este hombre? ¿Le conoce? —le interrogó Jenna de repente colocando una foto de Tom Avery frente a Niklaus. La inspectora continuó colocando varias fotos del cadáver del chico sobre la mesa.

Klaus casi gruñó. Estaba claro que eso era una puta encerrona. Apretó la mandíbula con una furia intensa y clavó la mirada en la maldita niñata de Forbes.

Caroline estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso por puro instinto. Niklaus la asesinaba con los ojos, parecía no hacer caso más que a ella, con el mayor deseo de despedazarla. Tenía el rostro ligeramente inclinado y la miraba por debajo de las cejas, con los labios tensos formando una línea. Ni un atisbo de la sonrisa socarrona que le había dedicado mil veces en ese día. Dios… Caroline tragó saliva. Esa era una razón más por la que ese tío debía quedarse en la comisaría, si salía ese mismo día iría a por ella, Caroline no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

—Le repetiré la pregunta, señor Mikaelson: ¿Conoce a este hombre? —pronunció palabra por palabra la inspectora, con la mirada clavada en el sujeto. Era evidente el enfado de Jenna por la forma en que casi gruñía, pero continuaba manteniendo el tipo.

Klaus se repuso y se esforzó por redirigir su mirada hacia la inspectora que tenía delante. Se irguió en la silla.

—Como sabrá, inspectora, he estado un par de veces en esta sala antes. Así que sí, claro que le conozco: es uno de los agentes de su comisaría, el oficial Avery. Un tipo agradable. No se parece a los lameculos de… otras comisarías —sonrió Klaus.

—Fue encontrado muerto hace tres días. Asesinado —el sujeto borró la sonrisa. Tomó la botella de té y se la llevó a los labios, exasperando a la inspectora—. ¿Qué puede decirme al respecto, Niklaus? Usted conoce a mucha gente, ¿sabe de alguien capaz de hacer algo así?

Klaus, tomándose unos eternos segundos, cerró el tapón de la botella de té y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Se lamió los labios y alzó la vista hasta la inspectora.

—Necesito ir al lavabo, si no es molestia —pidió suavemente, alzando una comisura algo desafiante.

La inspectora Sommers se irguió tragando saliva, y con la mirada clavada al frente se dirigió a Caroline, que estaba a un costado de la sala, pegada a la puerta.

—Subinspectora, acompáñelo hasta los lavabos, por favor —masculló Jenna. _"Cuidado con el cepo, ratoncito"_ , sonrió en su interior.

Klaus se levantó de la silla metálica y avanzó un par de pasos hasta Caroline. Se dio la vuelta poniendo las manos a su espalda y cuando la agente le volvió a colocar las esposas ambos salieron por la puerta.

Era increíble la de veces que debía haber estado aquel tipo en la comisaría, sabía el procedimiento a la perfección. Caroline podría jurar que incluso se sabía el camino hasta el lavabo porque aunque fuera ella quien le conducía se daba perfecta cuenta que él se adelantaba a sus movimientos.

Atravesaron un par de pasillos y Caroline volvió a soltarle las manos, dejándole entrar al lavabo.

—Sea rápido, por favor —le dijo la agente a través de la puerta con intencionada amabilidad.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con naturalidad. Deslizó los dedos de la mano izquierda hasta el fondo de su costura y palpó una pequeña bolsita y una cápsula algo más grande de lo normal. Tragó saliva y cerró su mano en torno a la droga: 3 gramos de heroína y 6 gramos de cocaína.

La cadena del baño sonó. Una puerta. El grifo. El agua correr.

Caroline se tensó. ¿Aquello estaba bien? Pues claro, pues claro que estaba bien. Necesitaban ganar tiempo. Tener a ese tipo en la comisaría para poder interrogarle con todas las de la ley, sin correr el riesgo de que se levantara y se fuera a su casa. Necesitaban respuestas de verdad, no mentiras sarcásticas.

—Soy todo tuyo, gatita —susurró Klaus en su oído.

Caroline se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo había salido del baño tan silencioso?

—Dese la vuelta, por favor —le pidió conteniendo el temblor de su voz.

Niklaus se dio la vuelta, y Caroline se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, llevando la droga en su mano izquierda. Le tomó el antebrazo derecho y, cuando aproximó su otra mano al brazo izquierdo del mafioso fingió un pequeño tropiezo y metió la bolsita y la cápsula en el bolsillo de la cazadora de cuero.

—Disculpa —murmuró la agente fingiéndose abochornada. Se había apoyado sobre él para darle más realismo a su movimiento y que de esa forma el sujeto no se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tenga cuidado, plaquita. Si me tutea y se pega tanto a mí puede que tengamos un intercambio de…

—Vamos —le cortó Forbes esposándole y comenzando a andar.

En su interior Caroline aplaudía sin cesar, sonreía, respiraba hondo, lloraba de alivio. En la realidad contenía la respiración y se movía con sigilo y rapidez. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Mikaelson le ponía los pelos de punta. Abrió la puerta de la sala gris.

—Muy bien. Siéntese, por favor. Continuemos con el interrogatorio —pronunció la inspectora Jenna.

Caroline le soltó las esposas y se volvió a pegar contra la puerta, tensa como nunca.

Klaus dio varios pasos hacia la silla frente a la inspectora.

—Vivo en Gardfield Park, señora, así que entenderá que conocer a gente capaz de matar a alguien no es tan extraño para mí —comentó sentándose—. Sin embargo nadie sería tan gilipollas de cargarse a un po…

La droga golpeó contra el suelo. En cuanto Klaus se hubo sentado la bolsa y la cápsula se salieron de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es eso? —le interrumpió Jenna con el ceño fruncido. Dio cuatro pasos. Se acercó hasta la sustancia, la contempló durante un par de segundos y clavó la vista sobre el sujeto.

—Eso no es mío —murmuró el mafioso con voz atragantada. No, joder… ¡Joder!

—La posesión de estupefacientes es ilegal, caballero. Apuesto a que lo sabe —continuó con tono tajante Sommers. Sí… —. Deberemos estudiar su caso y si esta cantidad incurre…

—¡Eso no es mío, joder! —ladró Klaus desesperado.

Caroline tragó saliva. Encontraría al asesino de su agente, costara lo que costase.

—Niklaus Mikaelson, queda usted detenido por tenencia de cocaína y heroína. Deberá permanecer bajo disposición policial hasta que su caso sea esclarecido.

—Joder…

Klaus lo supo. Esa niñata se la había jugado. La muy…

—Tiene derecho a informar a alguien sobre su detención. Tiene derecho…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caroline empujó los barrotes hasta cerrar la puerta de la celda. Un crujido metálico le indicó que la cerradura había bloqueado la puerta.

—Pasará aquí unos días. Si hay algún problema avisa al comisario, por favor, Jackson—le informó la agente con un hilo de voz a Jackson Kenner, el policía que vigilaba las tres celdas que conformaban los calabozos.

—Parece que te apuntaste al grupo de teatro en la universidad, ¿eh, rubita? Buena actuación —comentó Klaus sin un atisbo de sonrisa, mirándola fijamente con profundidad, aunque esa tal Caroline Forbes desvió la mirada, se dio media vuelta y se largó de allí. Dejándole al otro lado de las rejas, encerrado.

Haciendo cosas como esas a tipos como él esa rubita se estaba jugando la vida; sin duda no llegaría a tener nietos.

Klaus suspiró.

A pesar de eso definitivamente preferiría que ella no trabajara allí, que no tuviera que estar a ese lado de la mesa de interrogatorios, ni exponiéndose ante él ni ante cualquier otro capullo. Daría cualquier cosa para que ninguno de los dos fuera quien era en realidad; para que él no fuera Niklaus Mikaelson, el Don de la Gemini y para que ella no fuera Caroline Forbes, la subinspectora de policía de Chicago. Él sería capaz de venderle su alma al diablo con tal de sacarla de allí.

Klaus estiró la cicatriz de su comisura en una sonrisa.

Era una lástima que él fuera el propio diablo.

 _ **The End?**_

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, aunque sean super cortitos se agradecen mucho. Me doy cuenta de que escribo para alguien, y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo._

 _Decidme vuestra opinión porfi! Sea cual sea (aunque los "me ha gustado" están bien, se agradece si me orientáis en lo que os gusta o lo que no)._

 _Nos leemos!_

 ** _eos._**


End file.
